


"Just off the sides."

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: Paul gives George a haircut.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney, McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	"Just off the sides."

"Please just let me cut it!" Paul pulled him back onto the bed before he could escape.

"No!" George squirmed trying to get out of the strong grip Paul had on him. 

"Just off the sides." George looked up at him with his brown glossy eyes and sighed. 

"Fine," He whispered. Paul smiled and went to go get the razor as George said goodbye to his hair one last time. 

"You gotta take your shirt off love," Paul said sitting behind him. George rolled his eyes and slipped the shirt off over his head. George heard the buzzing of the razor and flinched. 

"You're only doing the sides right?" George asked but it was more like he was begging. 

"Yes, now calm down." George felt the cold metal move against his head. He saw bits of his hair fall down to the side and onto the floor. He heard the razor click off and looked up in the mirror. It was a lot shorter now. It wasn't really a Ted cut anymore.

"It looks good," George admitted smiling. 

"Told you," Paul said running his hands through it and brushing off his shoulders. Paul planted a kiss on his head and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Good thing I did, it was getting long." George looked at Paul in the mirror.

"Mmm yeah, baby's first haircut." Paul laughed and kissed George's temple.


End file.
